


Practice Makes Perfect

by shannarocks



Category: Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Height Differences, One Shot, Ratings: G, Relationship(s), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannarocks/pseuds/shannarocks
Summary: Four times Zed's height is an advantage and the one time it (sort of) isn't.
Relationships: Zed Necrodopoulus/Addison Wells
Comments: 8
Kudos: 85





	Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long time since I've written anything for any fandom, so ya'll can thank weeks of quaratine and the absolutely adorable height difference between these two characters for this. Hope you guys like.

**1.**

Addison's making cookies for the annual cheer squad bake sale the first time she notices it. She’s just about finished mixing together the ingredients for her second batch when the doorbell rings. She brushes her hands together, dusting off the excess flour before wiping them on her apron and rushing to answer the door.

“Hey beautiful,” Zed smiles once she swings it open. He steps into the entrance way and kicks off his shoes. “Mm, smells good in here,” he says, nose wrinkling as he sniffs the air.

Her parents had been a little hesitant about her having Zed over while they were at work, but when she explained he had the highest grade in their Algebra class and she needed a tutor for the upcoming test, they reconsidered. 

“I’m making cookies for the bake sale,” she tells him, turning back towards the kitchen. “Oatmeal raisin and sugar cookies are done, just finishing the chocolate chip now and then we can start on the Algebra homework.” 

Zed nods and follows her into the kitchen. He sets his backpack on the kitchen table and begins emptying it’s contents as she finishes adding the last of the flour and dry ingredients into the dough. She just needs to add the chocolate chips, then she can put them on the baking sheet and into the oven. 

She heads over to the panty, stepping into the small closet and scanning the shelves. It’s been a while since she’s baked anything, but her mother insisted they had a few bags of chocolate chips left. She finally spots them on the top shelf, tucked behind a few cans of chicken soup. She grabs a step stool off the floor and places it infront of her before climbing onto it. Her fingers brush a can of soup, but just miss the bag of chocolate. She rises up on her tip-toes, extending her arm as far as she can. Her fingertips graze the bag, but aren’t quite long enough to grab hold of anything. She lets out a sigh, lowering back down onto her feet.

“Need some help?” Zed calls from the kitchen table. He’s got a small smirk on his face like he’s been watching her struggle for a while. 

She blushes, embarrassed. Zed smiles at her and makes his way over to her before she can answer. He spots the bag of chocolate chips behind the soup almost immediately.

“Here, use this,” Addison says. She steps down from the stool, offering it to Zed. He looks down at her and chuckles softly. 

“Thanks, Addy,” he replies. “Think I’ve got it though.” 

She watches him reach up and grab the chocolate chips with ease, not even having to stand on his toes. He hands the bag to her and smiles.

“Can’t wait to try them,” he says.

She takes the bag and scans him up and down, eyes settling at the top of his head, which, she now notices, is level with the top of the shelf. She’s always known he was tall- he’s pretty hard to miss in a crowd- but something about the small act has her insides stirring. 

“Well,” she finally says, shuffling past his shoulder (which, she also notices, if level with the top of her head). “Give me ten minutes and I think we can make that happen.”

“Sure, thing _milady_ ,” he answers, sliding into a chair at the table.

She pours the chocolate chips into the batter and gets to work on rolling the dough into tiny balls. She quietly steals glances at Zed from across the kitchen, observing how his knees brush against the top of the table uncomfortably, how his pants ride up, leaving his shins exposed. She always thought the cropped pants he wore were just Zombie fashion, but now she can’t help but wonder if he just didn’t have any that were the proper length.

“Addy,” Zed calls, snapping her out of her thoughts. “Everything okay?”

She shakes her head and smiles. “Yeah, fine,” she reassures him.

He goes back to his homework, brows furrowed with concentration.

 _I’m so screwed_ , she thinks to herself.

**2.**

After the events of that day, it doesn’t surprise her when Zed tells her he’s trying out for the basketball team. She’s exiting the gym after cheer practice when he gives her the news.

“What about football?” she inquires.

“Season’s over,” he answers. “And Coach has been begging me all year to come to tryouts.”

“Why?” Addison replies. “I mean, have you ever even played basketball?”

Zed shakes his head. “No, it’s not really a Zombie sport. Too many draggy limbs happening. But he says I’m ‘practically built for it,’” he finishes, emphasizing Coach’s words with air quotes.

“You’re tall,” Addison confirms. 

“And only a sophomore,” Zed adds in agreement. 

And that’s something she hasn’t considered, the idea that Zed might not even be done growing yet.

“I was thinking about using the gym for a bit,” he gestures behind her. “To practice. Would you wanna hang for a little?”

She smiles and nods, figuring she can start on her homework while he plays. 

It turns out Coach is right, he is practically built for it. He’s wearing loose shorts and a tank top, showing off his toned arms and shoulders from months of football workouts. He stands at the free throw line and sinks shot after shot with ease. 

“Lookin’ pretty good out there,” she calls in between Chemistry equations. He turns to face her, dribbling the ball back and forth between his legs.

“Thanks,” he grins. “But it’s not all that challenging when there’s no defense,” he spreads his arms out towards the empty court.

She looks around, then shrugs her shoulders and puts down her Chemistry book. “I’ll block you.”

He laughs out loud, then blinks in surprise when she stands up and begins walking towards him. 

“Oh, you’re serious,” he says. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she replies, confused.

“It’s just, you’re like a foot smaller than me, Addy,” he states, looking her up and down.

“I know,” she declares proudly, stopping in front of him. She narrows her eyes, challenging him. “Try me.”

He looks hesitant at first, but then shrugs, and begins dribbling the ball on his left side. He moves to the right, slow at first, then takes off in a fast, jerky movement. Addison moves quickly, matching his stride, and knocks the ball out of his hand, stealing it for herself and dribbling it down the court.

He stops short and turns to face her. “Okay,” he says, clearly impressed.

She smirks at him. “Told ya.”

“Alright,” he responds with a grin. “Let’s do this.”

They play for a while, joking around with one another. He’s good, clearly better than she is, but she’s managing to hold her own. They aren’t keeping score, but if she had to guess they’re nearly tied. It’s getting close to dinner time, and she knows they’ll each have to head home soon.

It’s her turn with the ball. He’s in front of her, knees bent, anticipating her next movement. She dribbles the ball in her right hand, making it look like she’s going past his right side, but at the last second switches hands and takes off to his left. She is sure she’s faked him out when two arms wrap around her waist, hoisting her into the air and spinning her around.

“Hey!” she shouts. “No fair, Zed. That’s a foul!”

He sets her back on her feet and feigns surprise. “It is!?” he gasps, putting a hand over his heart dramatically. 

She rolls her eyes. “I’m taking a free throw shot,” she states.

He follows her to the free throw line and steps off to the side of the restricted area, waiting for her to take her shot. She steadies herself, dribbling the ball a few times before looking up at the net. She raises the ball, straightens her arms, and lets it fly. It’s about to hit the edge of the rim when-

Zed jumps up out of seemingly nowhere, nearly three feet into the air, and smacks the ball off the edge of the rim, preventing it from going into the net.

Addison’s mouth drops. “You did not just do that,” she huffs. Although she has to admit, it was impressive.

“I did,” he replies confidently.

“You know that’s not allowed on a foul shot,” she complains. He looks surprised.

“It’s not?” 

“No,” she answers. “That’s why it's called a free throw. It’s unopposed.” 

“Oh,” he replies sheepishly. “I told you basketball isn’t a Zombie thing. Maybe I should brush up on the rules before try-outs.” 

Addison laughs and smiles. “With a jump like that I don’t think Coach will care if you know the rules or not.”

“He _did_ say I was built for it,” Zed declares proudly. He looks towards the skylight of the gym. The sun is setting. His dad will be mad if he isn’t home in time for dinner. He holds a hand out to Addison.

“Walk you home?” he offers. She nods. She quickly packs her bag and slings it over her shoulder before grabbing Zed’s hand and intertwining their fingers.

“You know, if you have any trouble learning the rules, I’d be happy to help,” she offers. He smiles down at her.

“Might just take you up on that, shortie,” he teases, letting go of her hand and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She shoves him playfully as they exit the building.

**3.**

“Come on, it’s about to start,” Zed says. He grabs her hand and pulls her along, weaving through the crowd. The sun has just set, and the sky above them is filled with a collage of orange and purple hues. The scent of corn dogs and candy fills the air. She can hear screams in the distance coming from one of the many carnival rides surrounding the massive stage that’s a few yards in front of them.

Addison’s never been to a concert before, much less Z-Fest. 

“It’s kind of like a Zombie mash,” Zed had explained. “But bigger, with all kinds of food and rides.”

Bonzo and Eliza were DJ’ing as part of the opening set and had scored a pair of extra tickets for free. 

“Are humans allowed?” Addison had asked when Zed asked her to go with him.

“Of course,” he replied with a smile. “There won’t be many. But you definitely won’t be the only one. You’d be surprised how many humans take an interest in Zombie culture.”

“You mean it’s not just me?” she had responded with a flirtatious wink.

She holds on tight to him as he maneuvers expertly through the crowd. They were arriving a bit later than anticipated. Her parents had grilled him with questions about what types of things happen at a ‘Z-Fest’ and what time he would have their daughter home. When he finally stops, the crowd too dense to move any further, they are still nearly 20 rows back from the stage. 

“I’m sorry my parents were so rude to you,” she says, feeling guilty. “And that they made us late.”

“It’s fine Addy, they just want to make sure you’re safe,” he reasons. 

She’s about to reply, wanting to say that she’ll always be safe with him around, but a roar of applause erupts through the crowd. The lights above the stage go out and the music starts.

Addison cranes her neck to see over the dozens of heads and shoulders in front of her. She can just make out a few silhouettes walking onto the stage. There’s more cheers, and a loud bass drum begins to echo through the speakers. She stretches onto her tiptoes, thinking maybe if she could just find a window- she stiffens, feeling a pair of hands on her waist.

“Get on my shoulders,” Zed shouts over the music. She turns to face him as he squats down behind her.

“Are- are you sure?” she says. She doesn’t want to hurt him.

He rolls his eyes. “You’re a cheerleader, aren’t you? Climb on.” 

She positions herself so that the back of her knees are even with his shoulders, and slings one leg around one side of his head, and then the other. He lifts her into the air with ease, gripping her shins tightly and holding them against his chest.

“Better?” he yells, looking up at her. She looks around. She has a clear view of the stage, high above everyone’s heads. She can see Eliza off to the right behind a large soundboard and laptop, sporting bright orange sunglasses and headphones. Bonzo is to the left side, beaming happily behind his own homemade turntable and phonograph.

“Much better!” she calls down to him. “I can see everything!”

Zed squeezes her right ankle reassuringly and begins swaying back and forth to the music. She runs her fingers through his bright green hair, giving it a playful tug, before raising her hands in the air and cheering.

“Go Bonzo! Yeah, Eliza!” she shouts, waving her arms from side to side. Bonzo spots her in the crowd and gives an enthusiastic wave before pointing Addison and Zed out to Eliza. The green-haired girl in question gives a wave, albeit a little less enthusiastic than Bonzo’s, and continues sliding knobs and levers on her soundboard.

When their set is over Zed sets her back down on the ground.

“How are you liking your first Z-Fest?” he asks, grabbing her hand and twirling her around.

“It’s amazing!” she declares, looking up at him. “When’s the next one?”

Zed grins before wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head, waiting for the next act to start.

**4.**

She knew she should’ve just called Bucky and asked for a ride home. If she had they never would’ve ended up in this mess. But Zed had insisted on walking her, even though he would be pushing curfew.

It was a warm summer night, and he had insisted they take the longer route to her house, stopping at the beach along the way. 

“I just want a chance to watch the sunset with you,” he told her, ever the romantic. “If I get caught out past dark, then I get caught.”

Zed was particularly charming when he wanted to be, and since going 12-0 last season with the football team, he was in pretty good standing with most members of the Z-Patrol. They both knew he could get away with being out past dark every once in a while.

It was romantic. Sitting on the beach next to him, bare feet in the sand, watching the sun slowly disappear over the dull roar of the tide. 

“Hey, Zombie!” a voice had called out from behind them. 

Zed stiffened, but didn’t make a move to run. 

“Shouldn’t you be back in your cage by now?” a second voice remarked. 

They were still on the ground when two boys around their age approached them. Addison could tell by their yellow and blue letterman jackets that they were Eels players from Meadowbrook, the next town over.

“I’m just bringing her home,” Zed tells them, not wanting any trouble.

“Doesn’t look like it,” the bigger of the two jocks responds, gesturing to Zed and Addison, still seated in the sand. 

The other boy looks at her with concern. “You okay, gorgeous?” 

And that makes her angry. That they would imply Zed was going to take advantage of her or hurt her in some way. Zed twitches beside her. She places a hand on his arm in an attempt to calm him.

“I’m fine, thanks,” she answers sharply.

“Oh, she’s a feisty one,” the first boy comments. “Bet you she’s fun in be-”

Zed is off the ground before she can react, putting himself between the two jocks and herself. He looms over both of them by a few inches, eyes narrowing as he stares them down. From her spot in the sand Addy can tell the boys are intimidated, but they hold their ground.

“Don’t make me take this off,” Zed threatens, gesturing to the silver Z-band on his left wrist. It’s never been properly fixed since he smashed it trying to rescue her from the werewolves a few months back.

The two boys stare up at him, eyes wide. Finally, the bigger one says, “You wouldn’t. You can’t.”

Zed slides the band off without hesitation, eyes darkening and veins turning black. The two boys are gone in a flash, sprinting away down the beach and shouting for help.

“Alright, you’ve made your point,” Addison says. Zed, still full Zombie, spins around to face her. He lets out a roar.

“I’m fine,” she tells him. She picks his Z-band up out of the sand and hands it to him. “Now put this back on. We need to get going before the Z-Patrol gets here.”

Zed’s shoulders slump and he takes the band from her reluctantly, putting it back on his wrist. The black veins slowly fade and his eyes return to normal. 

“Was that really necessary?” she scolds, standing up.

“I didn’t like how they were talking to you,” he states. “You’re not some object.”

“You’re right,” she agrees. “But you didn’t need to scare the living daylights out of them.”

Zed smirks down at her. “I did scare them pretty good, huh?”

She smiles and rolls her eyes, then links her arm with his. “Let’s go you big lug. You’ve gotta get home.”

“After you, _milady_.”

**5.**

She’s in heels the first time they kiss, so she doesn’t think anything of it really. They’re at prawn, dancing together, surrounded by friends. She leans up slightly as Zed bends down to meet her in the middle. It’s magic. He smells clean and citrusy, and tastes like mint. When she pulls away he’s looking down at her with a smile. It’s all so effortless. 

Their next kiss isn’t quite as smooth.

They're walking into school together one Tuesday morning. Zed usually arrives at school earlier than she does for football workouts, but Coach had cancelled that day. A pipe had burst in the boy’s locker room, flooding both it and the football team’s weight room. 

“Do you think you’ll have practice tomorrow?” she asks as they arrive at her locker. He shrugs.

“Depends how long it takes Mr. Zeck to clean it up. If not I could walk with you tomorrow too,” he offers.

“I’d like that,” she smiles, spinning in her combination and opening the locker. She takes her chemistry book out of it and swings her backpack off her shoulder, shoving it inside.

“Thanks for all your help with the flash cards last night, too,” he says. He had a History Exam second period that he had been cramming all weekend for. They had video chatted for nearly two hours the night before so she could help him study.

“Of course,” she answers. She shuts her locker door and turns to face him.

“Good luck,” she says. “You’ll do great.” Then, without thinking about it, she pushes herself up on her toes to kiss him. He’s distracted, looking at something across the hall, and doesn’t see her coming. Her lips land sloppily on the bottom of his jaw and she ends up stumbling into his chest. He catches her, both hands gripping her shoulders tightly.

He chuckles from above her head. “Did you just try to kiss me?”

She curls into him, embarrassed, hugging her chemistry book as she hides her face in his chest. She nods reluctantly. He laughs a little louder before pushing away from her. 

“I’m too short,” she squeaks, looking up at him. She can feel the heat in her cheeks and is positive she’s as red as a tomato.

“Or I’m too tall,” he replies with a cheeky grin. “Just, give me some sort of signal next time.”

She thinks about it for a moment, then reaches a hand up and tugs on the collar of his shirt, pulling him closer to her as she raises up on her toes for a second time. They meet in the middle, lips connecting in perfect synchronization. _Still tastes like mint_ , she thinks, when they finally part.

“Much better,” she exclaims as he rises back up to his full height.

“Well, you know what they say,” he begins with a smirk. “Practice makes perfect.” He leans down a second time, and this time, instead of Addison having to stand on her toes, he grips the back of her thighs and lifts her into the air. She lets out a yelp as he presses a second kiss to her lips. Her chemistry book falls to the floor with a loud thud.

“Get a room,” Eliza exclaims as she walks past them down the hall. 

Zed and Addison break apart just as the bell rings. He sets her back down on her feet.

“See you after class?” he proposes, gaze lingering on her lips. 

She lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. “See ya,” she responds lightly, before turning on her heel and heading down the hall.

When she turns to look back at him, he’s still standing there, grinning.


End file.
